


In Vincoli

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, The Whole Ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 这个全员战损是我前天梦见的，没头没尾的，只确定是他们反抗失败的结局。





	In Vincoli

是火光中揭示的神谕，是冰面上流散的命途倒影，还是星辰的引航，才会有这样景象模糊却神智清明的梦境。持杖者从现实中行来，静立在那黑暗嶙峋的石壁前，他知道这是个梦境，命运或是什么选择了他，要他穿过这被阻挡的视线，去直面那隐隐残酷的未来。

找到石壁上的机关并不难，打开它也十分容易。拱形的石门让出光亮，背后是监牢般的偌大石室，宽阔如冰天宫的礼拜堂，却并不方正，而是不甚规则的圆形，仿佛天然形成，穹顶有倒悬探出的巨石，沉沉地压在头顶，地面更是极不平整，几道银白色的锁链在视野交错，并不密集，只堪堪划过几道白光，让人心颤的是被这编织随意的蜘蛛网捕捉的猎物。

那是十二个身披苍穹色彩的年轻人，锁链穿过他们的身体，将他们牢牢地固定在散发着辉光的网中，无法逃离，无法挣扎，在目光可测的巨大痛苦中安静无声，仿佛已经失去知觉，或是不再具有可用来感知的生命力。

可他们都还活着的，梦境里的人总有些类似于神的特殊视角，不但能确认生死，还知道他们为何受此酷刑。

因为不愿失去自由意志变成新的蛮神，所以他们反抗了那个自称为神的人，而后失败，被囚禁在这里，欲死不能。

唯一可算平整的石墙上有光芒垂下，仿佛刻意要让人看清反叛者的结局般明亮，光线是圣堂长明火的暖金色。被光笼罩的人静默如雕塑，纯白圣洁的铠甲上暗红色的血块被光映照得触目惊心。即使他垂着头看不清面目，也能从那美丽的金发认出他是泽菲兰。战女神之枪穿过他的左胸，将他钉在墙上如被捕捉的蝴蝶标本，横亘空间的银白锁链分别系在他的双手上，仿佛在宣判所有被它刺穿的灵魂重量都该由这双手承担。

他是总骑士长，是大家的领导者，在此受苦的人半数左右都是被他招揽进来的，然后也是被他推向深渊，成为命运不自量力的反抗者，在这岩石与锁链的囚牢里领受以他为因的苦果。

至少设计这场酷刑的人是这么认为的，他希望其他人也能这么认为，只可惜，至少是暂时，他还没有办法左右他们的思想。

离拱门最近的骑士是阿代尔斐尔，他的身子仰悬在半空中，像坠入凡间的神使，像陷进罗网的鸟雀，锁链从他的胸腔穿出，整个身体的重量都挂在上面，额头和眼角都是凝固的红色溪流，俊秀的脸庞发丝与灰尘凌乱不堪，看起来状况最为危险。

“是你啊。”感觉到身体被人托起时，阿代尔斐尔忽然睁开眼睛，尝试着转头看过来，微笑中满是痛苦与悲伤，眼睛里的光却如常动人。他想再说些什么话，可嘴唇一动就有深红色粘稠的液体流出，带着细小的泡沫和结块，呛得他不住地咳嗽，连带着整条锁链都在晃动。

痛苦沿着银白色的线传递到各人的伤处，唤醒众人在昏迷中得以暂时逃避的知觉。

最先发现有人拜访这里的是波勒克兰，他所剩的力量是所有人中最多的，锁链只穿过他右边的锁骨下方，将他斜斜地吊起来，没有造成更多实质性的伤害。他甚至还有一只脚可以勉强踩在地面上支撑自己的身体，减轻骨骼的负担。他的眼神依然冷漠淡然，好像被困在这里不是什么需要担心的事情，其中也有丝隐隐的讽刺。他就这样看着来人退出到拱廊外面，搬来许多石头仔细地铺垫起来，让阿代尔斐尔得以躺在上面不至于悬空。

做完这件事时，身边传来如释重负的叹息，正是为好友的痛楚揪心却无可奈何的让勒努，锁链也是穿过他胸膛出来的，却不知为何身上要干净很多，他被桎梏在离阿代尔斐尔不远的地方，背后还有块突起的石头可以稍作依靠，看上去疲惫又困倦，异色的瞳仁里投来的是感谢的目光。

大概在石室稍微中间位置的是奥默里克，锁链自他的右侧腹部穿过，白色的袍服上盛放着暗红色的花朵，鲜艳得如同开到极尽的玫瑰花，靠近他可以闻到隐隐的绝不属于香气的味道，除非是爱好血腥，不然谁都会对此感到不适。

他的笑容依然温和安详，目光里包含着万千欲诉的秘密，只可惜疼痛让他开不了口，只能静静地看着刚救助完阿代尔斐尔的人心领神会的靠近自己。深海般的蓝眼睛里包含的信息并不难读，梦境就是有这样的方便之处，它想告诉你的事情，你总能知道。

奥默里克想说的是，即使大家反抗到这样的程度，最后还是逃不过既定的结局，他们没有被处决是因为还有无可替代的作用，他们是否愿意从始至终都不重要，哪怕他们被捆绑着送上祭坛，仪式也照样可以完成。他们不过是祭品，愿与不愿都毫无区别。

他背后依然昏迷不醒的是另一位白魔法师，他的身体看着骇人的柔软，像是没有生命的般布偶般搭在锁链，法袍的下摆随着锁链轻微晃动，整个人都如庭院里晾晒的衣服般轻飘无力。锁链穿过他身体的两处地方，一边连接着奥默里克，另一边是沙里贝尔。

看起来沙里贝尔将秉持优雅的能力发挥到了极致，也可能是因为他运气比较好，刚好背后有块倾斜的石壁，让他得以倚在上面抱着手臂朝这边微笑，如果不是注意到他腰部延伸出来的银白色，绝对会产生他并没有失去自由的错觉。他的额头有着细密的汗水，想是很疼的，嘴角的却仍有浅浅的弧线。

这只是个梦，他应该是想说这样的事情，不管来人怎么做都救不了任何人的，还不如赶紧回去想办法救救自己，别跟这儿浪费时间。

这话，严格来说是透过眼神传递过来的念头，仿佛是时空传送的魔法，霎时间视野就开始朦胧模糊，本来还想看看其他人的，但是来不及了。

梦境如熄灭的火焰，融化的冰块，寂静的星辰，归于终焉。

2018-11-26


End file.
